


Truth from an unlikely source

by PurpleSoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels lie, Castiel (Supernatural) is So Done, Castiel is caught in the middle, Michael (supernatural) went to far, Multi, Seraphiel feels bad and does the right thing, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSoul/pseuds/PurpleSoul
Summary: Not long after meeting Chuck, Castiel, Sam and Dean notice a complete lack of anything to hunt. Not even a simple salt and burn, so with tensions high Castiel decides to try and find out what is going on and if anyone else has had the same problem. After talking to some hunters and finding out that Sam and Dean are not the only ones to notice the complete lack of things that go bump in the night he decides to meet up with an old friend. Seraphiel confirms that what the hunters have said is true, but the reason for it is because of Castiel himself. Not happy with what Seraphiel said or the fact that Cas is the cause he sets out to find out why this is happening and how to stop it.





	Truth from an unlikely source

It had been a slow couple of weeks when it came to the hunting side of things which had been putting everyone on edge lately. Even Cas who didn’t usually worry about much and took things as they happened was starting to worry which didn’t make things any easier at all for anyone. Two nervous hunters was bad enough but when you threw a nervous angel in the mix it made for a lot more arguments, slamming doors and disappearing than normal. At least everything was quite for the moment and It gave Cas a chance to think and try to figure out why things where so quiet lately, not that he really could do anything else because he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn’t right.

Well at least Sam and Dean weren’t up right now to see him pacing around and rubbing his head because even now he was starting to get a headache, whether it was from worrying or lack of something to punch though he couldn’t be sure but he did know one thing Sam’s computer wasn’t coming up with anything and pacing back and forth around here wasn’t getting the job done either. So, he decided to check on Sam and Dean one last time before setting up some meetings with other hunters, and an angel named Seraphiel. Cas really didn’t know Sam or Dean’s thoughts on him meeting up with another angel, so he was glad that they weren’t going with him on this. He knew generally how dean felt about the angels, but he hadn’t met Seraphiel yet so maybe there was hope at some point. Although he doubted it because Cas could tell that Dean barely put up with him at this point. He sighed as he pushed that thought away for now, he’d deal with Dean’s thoughts on the matter later. Right now, he needed to help any way he could without causing more arguments.

The first few places he went to, to meet up with some hunters didn’t pan out. They all knew as much as he did, just that something wasn’t sitting right but nobody knew what. But he was right on one thing, it seemed all hunters everywhere were having the same problem when it came to finding cases, Cas sighed as he looked at the hunter “I was afraid you were going to say that” he said feeling just as frustrated as he did before he left the bunker. It wasn’t really the news he wanted to hear, because he knew what that meant. He was going to have to talk to Seraphiel, not that he was afraid per say it’s just that he didn’t do well with his superiors because he had started having some slight doubts about what he had been asked to do. Even though he didn’t dare voice them he knew that those who out ranked him could tell. Seraphiel definitely out ranked him there was no denying that. He sighed as he gave Taylor an unreadable typical Cas stare.

“I’m sorry I don’t have better news for you Castiel, but I wish you luck on figuring this out. We’re all getting anxious about this, it’s just not normal which is putting everyone on high alert not just Sam and Dean. I’m sure you got your hands full with those two though huh?” he asked.

Cas rolled his eyes “yeah, when these two don’t have anything to punch for a while it gets ugly. Thanks for your help though Taylor and stay safe out there” he said as he teleported away.

“Oh, don’t worry about me angel, I’ve made it this long” he whispered as he looked at the sky and gave a small smile before heading back into the hotel he was staying at.

Cas’ went to the agreed upon place to meet Seraphiel, which now that he thought about it, it probably wasn’t the best choice to go to his boss. He just really didn’t see much other option at this point in time though because even though he was high ranking he really never gave Castiel a hard time about anything, in fact he had always treated Castiel like he was higher ranking than Seraphiel but not in a stuck-up snotty way. It was more in a I’m here for you if you ever want to talk way. Although whenever Cas asked him about it he never got an answer. At least not one that had ever made any sense to him… He shook the memories from his head as he reappeared where they agreed to meet and immediately took out his angel blade because he could feel the heaviness in the air. Something was very wrong here and he didn’t like it at all. “Woah take it easy little angel” Seraphiel said as he came out of the shadows and Cas had swung at him on instinct.

Cas automatically dropped his blade and looked down at the ground “I’m so…” he started to say but Seraphiel cut him off.

“There is nothing to be sorry about, so don’t apologize” Seraphiel said as he bent down and picked up Cas’ angel blade and handed it back to him looking sad about it.

Cas gave him a confused head tilt “if you are uncomfortable giving me back my weapon I understand, and you can hold onto it for now” he said.

Seraphiel gave him an angry look “I am uncomfortable with it but not for the reasons you think” he snapped as he started walking deeper into the woods.

Cas was even more bewildered at the comment but didn’t have a chance to ask because he assumed that Seraphiel wanted him to follow. So, he sighed as he put the weapon away and followed him. The further they got into the woods though the more he felt the heaviness, it felt like electricity on his skin and did nothing to ease his fears on what was going on. “Seraphiel, what is going on? I’m not sure I like what I’m feeling” he finally asked after five minutes of uncomfortable walking.

Seraphiel paused for a moment and looked at Cas “What I’m about to show you has never been seen before, and until I saw it I never even knew it could be done. It was just rumor and speculation, but I still don’t know what to do about it. It also may or may not be the reason why everything has gone so quiet on the hunting side of things. Come on it’s just a little bit further” he said and started walking again.

After a few more minutes they came upon what Cas assumed Seraphiel wanted to show him, but he was bewildered. It looked like someone had cut the air in front of them and it was glowing an eerie orange color. “What is it?” Cas asked as he went closer to it and held out his hand as if to touch it.

“Castiel no!” Seraphiel shouted as he grabbed Cas and pulled him back.

Cas gave him a confused look briefly but didn’t say anything, just looked down at the ground knowing that he had messed up again. Seraphiel didn’t like yelling at him so he placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder and spoke to him telepathically hoping his angelic voice would sooth him a little bit **_{Castiel, it is a rip in the fabric of time. It will bring you to another world, one that is vastly different than ours maybe} _**

Cas gave him a questioning look **_{what do you mean maybe?}_**

** _{There is know way of knowing what is on the other side of that door, or who even made it. But I can tell you this, whoever did is really powerful and wanted you to find it}_ **

** _{What makes you say that?}_ **

** _{Because Michael was dead set on you not finding it, that’s why there haven’t been any hunts. He was trying to keep you, Sam and Dean focused on that so you wouldn’t find it and hope it would close before you did}_ **

All of a sudden there was the sound of wings as eight angels surrounded them and raised their hands throwing Seraphiel and Castiel in two different directions. “This is a whole new level of stupid for you Seraphiel” Michael spat.

“No Michael, what you did was wrong, did you honestly think that he wouldn’t find out sooner or later. That there wouldn’t be repercussions for your actions” Seraphiel spat back as they both got up.

“Repercussions for my actions? What about his repercussions, he betrayed us something had to be done and you know it” Michael said.

“Who are you to make that choice? I don’t know who you serve anymore but it sure as hell isn’t God” He yelled as he lunged at Michael.

Cas ran towards Seraphiel, but Zachariah stepped in the way “I don’t think so Castiel” he sneered as he pulled his blade out and grinned.

Cas just raised his hand and sent Zachariah flying backwards into three other angel’s “Go Castiel, I’ll be alright” he yelled as he waved his hand at Cas and pushed him into the portal.

There was a bright flash of light as the world disappeared around him and it felt like his stomach fell to his feet and he was about to throw up when all of a sudden he was standing back on solid ground again. He dropped to his knees as the ground reappeared, feeling quite nauseous and he groaned. “ugh, what the hell was that” he groaned as he tried to stand up but fell right back down and darkness overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> According to research the name Seraphiel means prince of the high angelic order and he holds the highest rank of the Seraphim. It will be important in later chapters why I chose this angel and why he has a soft spot for Cas and why he went against Michael. Also this takes place after the episode the monster at the end of this book, so they have met Chuck for the first time, but they still don’t know yet that he is God so everything up until the end of that episode stayed the same.


End file.
